His Moments of Cuteness
by Unknown Pain
Summary: Because no matter how tough or cold he acts, even Natsume Hyuuga can be cute too. – "You were the one who watched me sleep like some creeper." "T-that's because... It isn't my fault you look so cute when you're sleeping!" NxM ONESHOT


**Written by –** Unknown Pain.  
**Disclaimer – **I don't own anything, not even the cute side of Natsume. ...Sighh.

**His Moments of Cuteness**

Dedicated to:  
_TaintedRain_  
**Because you're just awesome.**

-Unknown Pain-

* * *

Mikan smiled at Natsume, who lay next to her in bed. He always looked so cute when he was sleeping: his expression was peaceful and his eyebrows (instead of always ever so slightly pushed to each other) were slightly raised in a perfect line. His lips were also a bit parted and the way he was holding onto the thick blanket, almost covering his head with it, gave her the urge to breathe an "aww".

Mikan blinked and tilted her head a bit, realizing Natsume's appearance hadn't changed at all. Sure, his hair got longer and messier, his eyes turned sharper and his voice turned deeper, and he grew taller and gained more muscles. But besides just looking older, Natsume was still the boy she had met nine years ago.

She wasn't actually one to talk: she, too, still looked the same.

Butterflies appeared inside of her stomach when Mikan remembered the things Natsume had done for her in the past, in the days where they both struggled to survive the danger they were thrown in; even though Natsume was hurt himself, he always made sure Mikan was safe. And whenever she was hurt, he always soothed her in his own special way.

Mikan's lips automatically twitched into a wide smile as her mind played flashbacks of how they had met and how they had always said they hated each other.

She giggled automatically. _And now we're sharing a bed_, she thought.

Natsume suddenly moved, startling her out of surprise. He opened his eyes with hesitation and slowly turned to meet her gaze.

"What are you giggling about…?" the male asked in a low voice. His sleepy face and voice gave her even more reason to call him "cute".

With a smile she hadn't even realized she put on, Mikan shook her head and fully turned to her boyfriend. "I'm just happy I've got you."

Instead of a romantic reply, Natsume stared at her blankly and turned her back to her. "Idiot," he muttered afterwards.

Although Mikan had expected it, a small string of annoyance went through her. "There's no need to insult me, Natsume."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

That only ticked her off more. "Stop being mean!"

Natsume furrowed his short eyebrows in irritation but kept his eyes closed. "You were the one who watched me sleep like some creeper."

Mikan tensed and blushed immediately in embarrassment, surprised he had found out about it.

She quickly cleared her throat and looked away. "T-that's because... It isn't my fault you look so _cute_ when you're sleeping!"

A sudden silence appeared between them.

Mikan blinked her eyes when he didn't say anything. She eyed him again, "Hey. Are you asl—?" A pillow that suddenly came crashing into her face silenced her.

Rule number one: don't _ever_ call Natsume Hyuuga "cute".

Mikan immediately sat up and removed the soft object from her face, ready to explode, "_What the hell_, _Natsume_! What—?" Her words were cut off again as Natsume quickly kissed her.

Her eyes widened by the sudden move, but soon she found herself closing them, the anger slowly being replaced by a ticklish, warm feeling.

"You can't just say those kind of things out of the blue," Natsume muttered as he broke the connection of their lips.

Mikan raised her thin eyebrows in confusion. She looked at him in thought and soon titled her head to the left. "Are you perhaps… embarrassed?"

Natsume showed her a frown of irritation. He even narrowed his dark eyes as she lifted the ends of her lips, liking his reaction.

With a loud, short sigh, he let his head fall on her chest, causing her to lay back again. "Moron," he breathed lowly into her white night gown.

Mikan, unaffected by the flame caster's insult, giggled once again and blushed. "You're really cute, Natsu— Ow! For what did you pinch me for?"

Natsume looked up, ignoring her glare as he nonchalantly replied, "See this as a gift for not boring the hell out of me all the time." Translation: he was happy he had her too, but no way he was going to tell her that directly. He had to keep the upper hand, you know?

Mikan threw him an irritated glare. "What kind of gift is—?" She shrieked loudly. "Stop _pinching_ me, Natsume!"

The said male smirked in amusement; it served her right.

Mikan frowned at his smirk. "I can't believe that's your way of showing your love to someone." She knew it all along.

Natsume looked at her blankly, surprised, but soon his face lit up again with one of his famous smirks. "_You_ were the one who chose me," he pointed out cockily.

Mikan's annoyance was already gone as Natsume gently caressed the places on her leg where he had pinched her, and smiled. He smiled this time too. "You're right," she said in a gentle whisper, right before Natsume closed the gap between them for a long, passionate kiss.

After a while they parted away from each other. Natsume placed his head back on her chest and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Again, he looked cute.

Mikan blushed and smiled at that, stroking his raven hair softly, enjoying the warmth he gave her.

Her eyelids started to feel heavy. With still a perfect smile on her face, she slowly fell asleep, the thought of how happy she was to have Natsume in her life never leaving her mind.

* * *

Sam – It feels good to write a oneshot again: haven't done that in a long time.

So, what do you think? I wanted to show everyone that Natsume can be cute too, no matter how cold or tough he acts. Everyone has a cute side, after all. :3

Ash, my dear, I hope you enjoyed this. :)

Thank you all for reading and hope you all liked it. Please review and don't flame!

Much love,  
Unknown Pain


End file.
